Lost past, new future
by The Green Huntress 109
Summary: Amara never had any family. She never fit in and she never knew where she belonged, but now she is in a world where in doesn't matter if she has no parents or she's different. In Atlantis she finds her family, love and a home but one witch might want to ruin that. Join Amara and her insane friend Sam as they make their way through Atlantis and battle for their insane little family.


**No one else has done a sister fic so here it is.**

**enjoy**

* * *

Amara arose from a cold stone floor,which she was sure she wasn't on before. Her eyes scanned the dull grey walls as she turned a little trying to think where she had been, last she knew she was at a beach after getting a letter from a Dad she never knew she had. She vaguely remembered the reason she was there, a brother she didn't know she had. "I know why your here." a female voice bounced of the walls. Amara spun around to be faced with a woman knelt in front of a bowl, faced away from her and veiled in a cloak.

"You're here for your brother." The woman stated turning to look at her "please do not be worried. I am a friend." she stood and walked over to Amara ,who stood frozen with her back against the wall. Amara's throat felt like she was swallowing sand paper but she managed to get out a "Where's Sammie?" The woman smiled kindly before gesturing with her hand to the form of her childhood friend spreed on the floor. Amara ran to her friends side and shook her harshly by the shoulders "Sammie, wake up!" Sam groaned but her eyes soon fluttered open only seconds after and Amara hugged her friend.

"You see, I am here to help." the woman said again "but we don't have much time you need to find your brother." The woman tried getting Sam and Amara to stand but Sam shook her of. "Ammy, who's she?" she looked at the woman "Who are you and where the hell are my clothes!?" Sam screamed when she noticed she now wore a toga, she glared accusingly at her.

"My name does not matter, but most call me The oracle and I am helping your friend to find her brother." The oracle didn't take offence to Sam's outburst but she seemed impatient. "You are here to help her also." she stared at Sam "Amara you need to listen to me. You are both in Atlantis that is why you are dressed as you are. But you are meant to help your brother lest he stray from the path he is to take. You are the daughter of Poseidon." Amara only nodded while Sam had her mouth hanging wide open "I will help but you must know it will not be easy. " Amara said quietly ,she had always known she was different but this , this was something else. The oracle nodded "Your brother lives with two men named Pythagoras and Hercules.."

Amara turned to another door hopefully it would be the right one. "Come on Ammy, we've been all around this city." Sam whined flicking her dirty blond hair over her shoulder and shading her green eyes from the sun. Amara rolled her muddy brown eyes and tucked a strand of waist length, curly brown hair behind her left ear. "Be nice Sammie." she warned about to open the door when a tall blond man opened the door to leave.

"I'm sorry,can I help you?" he asked. Her mouth went dry like it always did when talking to people she didn't know.

"I...I..um my..brother."

"She's here to see a Jason." Sam said saving her friend from her own social awkwardness. She gave Sam a small smile in thanks. The man smile and held the door for them "Nice to meet you I'm Pythagoras and that is Hercules." He indicated a fat man to their right when they sat down, he was eating but stopped when he saw them. "And what can we do for two beauties such as your selves?"

"Nothing from you." Sam replied coolly while inspecting her fingernails then threw a smirk in his direction.

"Sammie." Amara hissed "be nice." Sam poked her tongue out at her. Suddenly a tall man with the same muddy brown eyes as Amara and curly brown hair came in from the back door. "Oh, Jason these girls are here for you um.." Pythagoras looked at Amara for their names.

"Samantha ,Sam or Sammie." Sam said inclining her head to him from her place leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Amara. I'm your sister."

* * *

**Please give me feed back ,your reviews will keep me writing. And if you want something to happen in this tell me and I'll do my best to make it happen.**


End file.
